A Love that cannot be broken
by Sonyvaio
Summary: Jason loves Piper, but when Drew forces him to kiss her because she Charmspoke to him what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys . I hope you like this fanfic. But It's Jasper all the way. So unless you like romance exit this page now! Personally I like romance but that's just me. Oh yeah I wanted to tell you about this awesome video I saw. Go on to youtube and tyep Chiken sounds. Believe me it will not disappoint. Anyway PLS REVIEW**

Chapter 1

Piper was walking in the woods, Jason's arm was around her everything was perfect except for the fact that it was 12:00 o'clock and it was probably the hottest day all summer.

"Jeez, It's so hot today." said Piper

"Yep, you want to cool down"

"Sure what did you have in mind"

"Okay then. Close your eyes."

"Okay"

Jason picked her up and started carrying her to the beach and her eyes were still closed.

"Okay you can open your eyes now"

"Aghhh" she screamed.

They were standing in the lake. Jason was submerged from the waist down.

"You're gonna let go aren't you."

"Well you said you wanted to cool down." And he dropped her into the water. And then he dived in. They started swimming in the lake together. They both came up for air and Jason started kissing her. Eventually Piper reluctantly pulled away because she had to breathe.

"We have to go to dinner" Jason said

"Really, already, fine. I'm gonna get dry and get changed. See ya at dinner."

"See ya there."

Piper left to get changed and so did Jason. He was on his way to his cabin when Drew, a daughter of Aphrodite, came up to talk to him

"Hey Drew"

"Hey Jason . Can you do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it."

"I just need to tell you something."

Suddenly Drew looked like the prettiest girl in the world, for . She started charm speaking to him and he knew she was doing it .

"No, stop it. Stop"

But he knew his words were in vain. He just couldn't tear himself away from her eyes.

"Stop it now!"

"But why? You know you want to listen to me so just give in."

After a few more minutes of this Jason finally fell under her trance.

"Good, now listen to me carefully." She said in a soothing tone. "When Chiron blows the horn that signals us to be quiet, so that he can do the toasting to the gods you will stand up, walkover to me and kiss me. Not just a kiss but a long kiss, at least a minute. Now go to dinner. You will be yourself until Chiron blows the horn."

And she stopped charm speaking to him

"Whoa we're late for dinner. Let's get going." said Jason

Percy was eating his favorite food, blue pizza, when Chiron blew the horn that signaled that everyone be quiet. He saw Jason get up and walk over to the Aphrodite table.

"Jason sit down please. "I'm about to do the toast to the gods."

But Jason just kept on walking.

He stopped at Drew. He picked her up and started kissing her. Not just kissing. But smooching, he did this for about minute and right in front of Piper.

Then he stopped kissing Drew and left.

**So guys what do ya think. I left it on a cliffhanger didn't i. PLS REVIEW tell me if you like it, hate it but no flames just constructive critiscm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guts here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. PLS REVIEW**

Chapter 2

Piper was sitting at the Aphrodite table talking to her friends when Chiron blew his horn. Everyone stared at Chiron. But then Jason got up and started walking towards Drew.

Chiron said "Jason please sit down. I'm about to do the toast to the gods"

But Jason kept on walking. Everyone was staring at him now. He walked over to Drew, picked her up, and kissed her. Then he just walked away.

Piper's first reaction was shock. Then the tears started coming. She couldn't help it. She started sobbing in front of everyone.

Then Leo came over, picked her up and started taking her over to her cabin. She didn't want to cry in front of Leo but she couldn't help it. She kept sobbing over his shoulder.

"It's okay." He said.

But she just kept on sobbing

When they got to her cabin Leo laid her in her bed and asked "Can I get you anything."

"No." she said through sobs

"Okay call me if you need me."

She tried to sleep but she just kept on sobbing. After hours of this she eventually took a sleep pill and fell asleep.

**I know boring ending and kind of short but hey I hope you enjoyed it. Again PLS REVIEW .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I hope you like this chapter. I'm gonna try a Piper POV sorta thing. But I'm a guy so it might no be good. I'm warning you guys, this has some swearing. PLS REVIEW. ENJOY**

Chapter 3

Jason woke up, like normal, got dressed and went to breakfast.

On the way he found Leo.

" Hey Leo, what's up."

"Jason you [Ass*****]."

" Whoa. Dude watch the language. It's not like I did anything.'

"But you did do something Jason. You broke Piper's heart. And now you act like you did nothing. You're a real jerk."

"But I didn't do anything. Wait, wait tell me exactly what I did."

"You're acting really weird, but fine. Here's what happened. We were all at dinner and Chiron blew that horn, that signals us to be quiet, and you stood up, walked over to Drew and started kissing her, and right in front of Piper."

"No, there's no way I did that."

"You don't believe me? Do you want to come see Piper in her cabin? She's an emotional wreck."

"Okay okay I believe you. How can I fix it?"

"Jason, there is no way to fix it! Pipers' never gonna forgive you. You kissed her arch enemy in front of the whole camp!

Then he just walked away.

"Oh [S***]. I'm in big trouble.

**[Paragraph]**

It was noon, and Piper was still sobbing on her bed. Percy and Annabeth were sitting there trying to comfort her. She couldn't believe that she would get this worked up about a guy. But then again she and Jason had been dating a few months now, and now he had broken her heart.

These thoughts brought on a new series of fresh tears.

**[Paragraph]**

Jason was walking in his cabin, pacing back and forth, thinking about what to do .

" [F***]. There's no way to fix this.."

He couldn't think of a way to fix this problem. He stayed in his cabin for, what must have been hours and couldn't think of a solution and finally went to the woods for some fresh air.

He started waking, not going anywhere in particular, through the woods. He decided he would walk up Half Blood Hill. He was only to the top when he bumped in to something, no it was someone.

It was Piper.

**I hoped you like this chapter. Sorry the writing is smushed together. The Preview wouldn't let me change it. Sorry I have not been able to update for a while. I went to USA and it was awesome but I didn't get a chance to update. PLS Review. Sonyviao**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Piper! Hey. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Jason" and she started walking away.

I can't lose her now. This could me my only chance to get her back, he thought

"Piper wait" and as he said that he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me."

"Piper just give me a chance to explain myself."

"No, Jason. You like Drew now. That's fine by me. Just don't talk to me anymore" and she started walking away again.

"Piper please"

She turned around slowly. "Fine" and as an afterthought she added "Hurry up"

"Okay so I was on my way back from the beach I ran into Drew and she asked me to do her a favour, so I said yes and then she started charm speaking to me. But you know almost no man can walk away from someone charmspeaking to him. It's like getting possessed. I told her to stop but of course she wouldn't. And yeah that's what happened."

"Jason, that's [b*******]."

"Why?"

"Because ,Jason, Drew can't charmspeak , she never could."

"Piper you have to believe me. You're the best girlfriend in the world. I'd never purposefully cheat on you. I…I love you" and he put his hand on her cheek.

Piper loved the feeling of Jason's hand on her cheek, in fact she missed it. She looked into his electric blue eyes and for just a second she thought she believed him. Wait, did he say he loved me ! Drew can't charmspeak and he's just coming back to me. I won't be someone's second choice she thought, besides do I really want to go out with someone who cheated on me.

"No, I'm sorry Jason. I can't…I can't trust you anymore."

She felt tears start to well up in her eyes and she ran to her cabin


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jason raced after Piper. He had one last desperate card up his sleeve. He ran as fast as he could. Eventually he ran in front of her, effectively cutting of her path.

"What do you want Jason" she yelled at him.

"Piper if you won't take me back then why can't we just be friends.

"Because Jason" ,she was crying now, "every time I see you I want to kiss you."

Then why don't you"

" I can't because you cheated on me and I'll never forgive you for that "! and she shoved him aside and ran to her cabin.

Percy POV

I was leaning against a tree in the woos watching Piper , "Okay I know what you're thingking but no, I'm not a stalker, I just wanted to make sure Piper was okay. Anyway so I'm watching her and then she starts running to her cabin. Then Jason runs after her and then finnaly I run through the woods to her cabin. Eventually Jason caught up to her then he said something and then she yelled something back and went into her cabin. Then Jason went to his cabin and I followed him. See the reason I followed him is is because I think I can get then back together. So you know in your brain there's all this like um, how do I describe it, Mush and watery goo stuff. So I've found a way to take the memories out of your brain using the water in it your brain cause that's where the memories are stored. Anyway so now I'm running to Jason's cabin. I knock.

It's open"

"Get dressed and take a shower I'm getting you back together with Piper"


	6. Chapter 6

**Aloha everyone. This is a short chapter because I wanna explain what happens in the next one enjoy and pls review.**

**Percy Pov**

"Wait, you can get me back together with Piper." said Jason and he jumped up like a child if he'd seen a miracle.

"Yes, but it's gonna be painful"

"I don't care. Just do it, but 2 things, Number 1 What is it? Number 2, how painful will it be"

"Well the thing I'm gonna do is I'm gonna suck the memory of Drew kissing you out of your brain and give it to Piper so she can see for herself what happened ,because I can suck the juicy ,watery liquid stuff that's in your brain out because I can control water. And it's gonna be very painful because instead of one person being in your brain there will be two until I can find the memory."

"But I thought you can just suck the water out of my brain why do you have to enter it" said Jason

"Well not exactly, I literally have to turn into water, enter your brain, find the memory and bring it out."

"Wow, that's intense."

"You don't have to do it"

"No, I want to."

"Okay then, I want you to lie down on your bed and close your eyes."

"Okay"

"Now turn your face right so you're facing the wall furthest from you. Now I'm gonna pour water into your left ear and I'm gonna enter. One more thing once I take the memory out you won't remember it . I can't be sure but you're probably gonna remember that you and Piper are not together anymore."

"Okay, lets go."

"Then brace yourself"

**I hope you like this chapter and again sorry it's short. REVIEW unless you're too chicken. Puck, puck ,puck puck**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people who love Percy Jackson, hey has anyone of you noticed I'm the only guy in this section. Look at every author's profile and you'll see they're a girl. Any way sorry this chapter is so short and sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been having family issues and I've been sad and depressed. On that happy note. ENJOY THE STORY**

**Jason Pov**

Imagine yourself being boiled in a pit of tar and your body being ripped in half, that's how two souls in one body feels, just a typical day for a half blood you know pretty much normal.

**Percy Pov**

"_Gods, who knew Jason thought about so many things."_ I thought to myself as I swam in Jason's memories_" I mean look at this stuff. Eighty percent of it is all about Piper, what the Hades, but then again Eighty percent of my thoughts is probably about Annabeth.I have to be quick, Jason's probably being tortured by this." _I kept on looking until I found it. The memory was locked in a far corner of his mind. I was about to bring it out when Jason collapsed and the memory fell the other way. "_Holy Zeus, Jason come on, he must of collapsed of exhaustion. I wonder how my body is doing. Damn what if someone finds it without a soul. That'll be pretty funny." _I was a meter away from Jason's memory now. "_Got it. Time to swim out of his ear."_ Now do not and I mean do not try this at home, first off you'll probably kill the person if he or she is a mortal and you have to exit threw the ear. Believe me even if you wash your ears there's still some of that disgusting stuff that no one gets out. And it's pretty disgusting swimming through it. I kept swimming and swimming until I dripped out of his ear onto his shoulder, and I changed back into a normal person, well as normal as a demigod can be. I had the memory in a vile now.

"Aoggghh" I heard Jason groan. _"Shit, Jason."_

"Jason, you okay"

"Yeah, I guess. Do you have it?"

"Yeah"

"Kay cool, I'm gonna take a nap, I'm exhausted."

"Nico once told me," and I said this in my best Nico expression ever, "with great responsibility… comes great need to take a nap."

He was already asleep.

**Thanks for reading everybody, I hope you liked it. The whole Nico quote thing was actually in the book The last Olimpian, Funny quote huh. REMEMBER TO ****REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**HALLO everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've had writers block. So review to get me out of my writers block. I' gonna try a third person type thing for this chapter Anyway enjoy the story and remember that ****I AM A SPAS**

**Percy**

Percy was knocking at the Hephaestus cabin.

"Gods someone open the door." said Percy

Eventually Leo opened the door after a bit more shouting from Percy.

"Yes, oh what's up Percy."

"What the Hades dude." He checked his watch. I've been waiting here for over ten minutes." Said Percy

"Sorry man I didn't hear you."

"Dude, just aghh never mind. Anyway so you know how Jason cheated on Piper." Said Percy

"Yeah."

"So I looked at that memory and Jason never cheated on Piper. Drew charm spoke Jason."

"Wait I never knew Drew could charm speak. Wait yes she can, no she can't, yes she can. I think Drew charm spoke us all into thinking that she can't charm speak. Huh that's ironic. She really must've learned powerful charm speaking if she could also charm speak Piper. That means I have to apologize to Jason for being so mean." Said Leo

"Yeah so I've got the memory in this vial. All we have to do is get Piper to drink it"

"Wait, you want Piper to drink Jason 's memory."

"Yep."

"And may I ask where you got the memory." Said Leo

"From Jason's brain. But I mixed it with cola so it won't taste so bad." Percy said

"I'ts still ganna be funny." And he went to get video camera.

When he came back Percy asked "If Piper doesn't want to drink it I want you to grab her and I'll make her drink it." Said Percy

"Won't she be kind of mad about that."

" Probably but it's the only way."

"Okay"

_**LINE BRAKE. I like line breaks. Told you I'm spastic**_

**Piper Pov**

I was on my way to archery when Percy and Leo come up to me. Percy was wearing a blues shirt with lines across it, with blue jeans. Leo was wearing a white shirt red cap and blue jeans. Why I noticed it, I don't know.

"Hey Percy, hey Leo."

"Hey Piper" they both said at the same time, with a mischievous grin.

"What's up, you guys are acting weird."

"Oh no." said Percy

"We just thought you were thirsty so we brought you a drink." said Leo. And Percy held up a vial a brown

"No I'm okay. And since you guys are acting so weird I wouldn't drink it even if I was thirsty . plus that drink doesn't look good"

"Okay Leo, do it"

"Wait what's going on…" but then Leo came and grabbed me. And got me in an arm lock. The nerve of this boy. As soon as he lets me go I'm gonna hit him so hard wait better I'll charm speak him into hitting himself.

"Piper we'll let you go if you drink this." And he held up the vial. "Now open your mouth."

"No." but as soon as I said "no" he shoved it into my mouth and I went unconscious.

**LINE BREAK**

When I woke up I saw Jason and Drew. Drew had her arms on Jason, I couldn't help it. I went up and punched Drew but my hand went straight through her face, and when I looked at my hand it was invisible except for the outline of it, which was a neon blue. I tried running away but as soon as I got five meters away from them someone tackled me from behind, but when I hit the ground I didn't feal anything. I got up and saw another neon blue shape. I'm guessing it was Percy because there were curves in his arms which I presumed were muscles and if you haven't noticed Percy's pretty muscular.

"Percy"?

"Yeah it's me Piper".

"How do you know it's me."

"Well, you're neon blue outline looks like you and I know it's you cause that drink I gave you sent you here."

"Yeah where are we"?

"Oh, sorry about that by the way, we're in one of Jason 's memory's. This memory is to show you that Jason didn't cheat on you."

"But I saw him kiss Drew."

"She charm spoke him into kissing her."

"But Drew can't charm speak, she never could."

"She charm spoke you into thinking that. But she forgot to charm speak me cause I was at the Roman camp when she did it. Now watch"

Personally I was impressed who knew Percy could figure something out that was so well planned. Then Jason stared saying:

"Hey Drew"

"Hey Jason . Can you do me a favor."

"Sure, what is it."

"I just need to tell you something."

"No, stop it. Stop"

She must've started charm speaking

"Stop it now!"

"But why? You know you want to listen to me so just give in."

And I saw in his eyes that he had broken

"Good, now listen to me carefully. When Chiron blows the horn that signals us to be quiet, so that he can do the toasting to the gods you will stand up, walkover to me and kiss me. Not just a kiss but a long kiss, at least a minute. Now go to dinner. You will be yourself until Chiron blows the horn."

And the memory ended.

**Line break**

"Oh my gosh, Jason never cheated on me, I have to go make up with him." And I ran off as fast as I could but then turned around.

"Thanks Percy, for everything." I said as I hugged him, then I ran off as fast as I could.

**Jason**

Jason walked out of his cabin closed the door and turned around when something tackled him to the ground and started kissing him, he opened his eyes and saw it was Piper.

"_Piper, why is she kissing me, not that I'm complaining."_

And then he started kissing back. They must've lied there kissing for at least half an hour kissing until Leo had to come by and say something, but it's not possible for Leo not to ruin something.

"Oh so you guys got back together again, that's great." Jason finally stopped kissing Piper. "Did you not notice we were in the middle of something." Said Jason

"Yeah way to ruin a moment Leo." Said Piper They both said with smiles on they're faces.

"Okay well you two have fun."

Jason started kissing Piper again but then the dinner horn sounded and Jason picked her up bridal style, Piper laid on Jason's warm muscular chest, and started walking towards the Dining pavilion, there was no need for words, they both knew how the other was feeling.

**Drew **

Drew was walking towards the dining pavilion, thinking how well she framed Jason "_It's only a matter of_ _time before he's mine"_ she thought. But then she saw Jason carrying Piper bridal style and Piper lying on Jason's chest and her mind went full with rage.

**Jason**

We were almost to the dining pavilion. Piper was lying on his chest while he carried her bridal style to the pavilion. "T_his is great. I'm so glad she forgave me."_ he thought. Then Drew came out of nowhere and stabbed her in the back. Jason saw Piper fall of his chest but he still held on to her. When he saw the pain and surprise on her face, his vision went blood red and his mind was overcome with rage.

**Hallo again people of fanfiction. Sad ending for this chapter. Don't worry I gonna make more chapters. Anyway sorry for not updating so long I hope you enjoyed it, well except for the last part. **_**REMEMBER TO REVEW **_**unless you want to be a spas like me. Sonyvaio out**


End file.
